


Drink your sorrows

by uniabocetaP



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Divorce, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: Bones is having a bad day. Jim offers a solution.





	Drink your sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> For Star Trek Secret Santa 2018.

Today was a good day to die. Too bad Leonard was not going to die. Instead he had to brave through the academia's classes and hope to find some solace in alcohol later in the evening. 

The academia. Oh what glory awaited him as a starship doctor! Floating through the stars, curing alien diseases and mending broken bones. Only if he didn't die of boredom till then. Or if Jim didn't implicate him in a dissastrous adventure. Just the weekend before, Jim had the marvelous idea of tampering with his bike's engine and then insisted they rode it to the bar. Thankfully, the engine exploded before they had any chance of approaching the bike. 

Only Jim could be a disaster like that. Leonard hoped he would be assigned in the same starship as Jim. That would make it easier for him to keep an eye on his friend. 

Leonard sighed, not even Jim's antics could cheer him up. He tried to concentrate to the history class, but it was so hard. His mind kept wondering, his heart aching of grief. If they had died, it would be better. But this living death was worse, his bones aching with longing and despair. Bones was a fitting nickname. He was left with only them and he could feel the loss of his family in them more than ever. Especially today. 

After some time that felt like eternity, the class was dismissed. Bones gathered up his stuff mechanically. He didn't notice Jim standing next to him till the man slapped him on the back.

"Bones!" His voice was too cheerfull today. How could he be always so full of energy? "Follow me, I have a good plan".

"Umm going to the next lecture?" 

"Nope." Jim waited for no answer and led the way. He turned to stare at Leonard, worry and bit of surprise on his face. Whatever he saw on his friend's face only made his resolution stronger.

With determination Jim led him outside the main building and away from the campus. On another day or another time, Leonard would have complained. He could find no energy or will to do so, right now. Sheepishly, he followed the younger man into a nearby bar. 

"Why are we here?" He finally asked.

"We are about to drink your sorrows away!" Jim sat on the bar and ordered two Wiskeys. "I know that today is the anniversary of your divorce".

"And so?"

"You haven't complained about anything at all today. Not even when I dragged you out of campus! We are skipping class" Jim got the two whiskeys and placed one in front of Leonard. "And you didn't even question it" he finished. "So, we drink".

Leonard stared at his glass with anger, as if this glass was all to be blamed. "To what? Life sucks!"

"To family!" 

"I have no family, Jim" he looked at the man's bright eyes. His sorrow was gripping his neck, making it impossible to breathe. "I lost my family a year ago today; she left me and I cannot blame her. It is my fault, my fault".

Jim grabbed his shoulder. "What if it was your fault? I will not dispute this, I was not there, I do not know and you don't say a lot. But I know this: will it change the past if you put all the fault on you? Will it alter the outcome? No."

"And what? You expect me not to mourn?"

"I expect you to mourn, that is why we are here. I just want you to talk about it, cry and drink on past happiness and future adventures till you are too drunk to feel or think anymore today". Jim raised his glass once again. "Should we drink?"

Bones thought on it for a moment. We would hate himself tomorrow, hungover would be bad if he let Jim lead the drinking. But he would not have to suffer through it alone, having Jim care for him in his own unique way made Bones feel a bit less lonely . "Fine, we drink". 

"To past happiness and future adventurous?" Jim toasted this time, a questionmark if it was accepted this time.

"And to friends" Bone added and emptied his glass in one go.


End file.
